


Snow-Bound

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Weather, Cold Weather, F/M, Gen, Snap-Shots In Time, Snow, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard, an exhausted human, a worried Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-Bound

She’s turned in towards him, half-shielded from the worst of the weather by his overcoat (she’d refused point-blank to let him give it up, saying he needed it just as much) with her head lying against his chest and one hand resting at his waist with the other grazing his left shoulder.

Her exhaustion is evident and the fact that he is having to hold her up, arms firmly wrapped around her waist, worries him more than he lets on.

Whilst he’s reluctant to move her he knows they need to move, and soon, or else she’ll be dangerously close to hypothermia. Weighing his options, he decides he’ll carry her if he has to – he’s strong enough.

Once this blizzard lets up enough for him to be able to see more than a few inches in front of his face, they’ll be on their way.


End file.
